Das Bild
by Gregorian
Summary: Harry und Tonks sind sich vor vielen Jahren schon einmal begegnet. Und Tonks besitzt ein Bild dieser Begegnung.


**Das Bild**

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Wo war er? Ein Blick auf die mit Postern einer gewissen Quidditchmannschaft in knallorangen Umhängen zu plakatierten Wände beantwortete diese Frage. Und das ohrenbetäubende Schnarchen aus dem anderen Bett tat sein Übriges. Harry sah zu Ron. Der zweitjüngste Weasley lag, alle viere von sich gestreckt auf seinem Bett, die Decke unförmig über sich drapiert und den Mund sperrangelweit offen. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ sich dann wieder zurücksinken. Erst jetzt merkte er wie schnell sein Herz schlug. Sein Puls war so stark, dass sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Um sich zu beruhigen begann Harry tief ein- und auszuatmen. Und nach wenigen Minuten hatte sich sein Herzschlag wieder normalisiert.

Nun versuchte Harry wieder einzuschlafen. Doch auch wenn sein Herz wieder normal schlug, Harry spürte noch immer diese innere Unruhe. Und Rons lautes Schnarchen, von dem sich Harry manchmal die Frage stellte, ob sein bester Freund das mit Absicht machte, war nur zum geringen Teil an seiner fehlenden Ruhe schuld.

Nein. Schuld war etwas anderes. Und Harry wusste auch was.

Jede Nacht, seit er in der Mysteriums Abteilung gewesen war, hatte er immer wieder ein und denselben Traum. Jede Nacht sah Harry Sirius durch diesen Schleier fallen. Und jede Nacht hörte Harry dazu dieses völlig kranke Lachen.

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb Harry die Erinnerung. Ihm wurde klar, dass jeder Versuch einzuschlafen sinnlos war. Er hatte zugelassen, dass die Erinnerung an Sirius Tod wieder hochkam. Sobald würde er nun nicht schlafen können.

Leise, um Ron nicht zu wecken, stieg Harry aus dem Bett und verließ das Zimmer. Es war merkwürdig still im Fuchsbau. Fast schon unheimlich. Harry kannte das Haus nur im Hochbetrieb. Ständig war irgendwo Lärm oder sonst etwas. Aber so still und leise wie jetzt hatte er den Fuchsbau noch nie erlebt.

Harry betrat das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. Mit auf den Knien gestützten Ellbogen saß Harry da, lauschte seinem eigenen Atem und den Geräuschen dieses Hauses.

„Harry?"

Durch die Stimme aufgeschreckt, sprang Harry hoch. In der Küche, nur schwer zu erkennen, saß eine Frau. Harry erkannte sie nur an der Stimme. „Tonks? Was machst du hier?" fragte er.

Die junge Aurorin schickte eine Leuchtkugel an die Decke und erhellte die Küche. Als Harry näher kam, bemerkte er erst wie schlecht Tonks aussah. Ihr normalerweise Pink oder Bonbonrosa gefärbtes Haar war die beste Definition von Mausgrau, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war blass, ihre Wangen wirkten eingefallen und die Augen trüb.

Eine Weile stand Harry nur vor dem Tisch und sah auf Tonks herab, bis sie den Kopf hob und ihn ihrerseits ansah. „Warum siehst du mich so an?" fragte sie.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus." Entkam es Harry. Kaum dass er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, wollte er ihn wieder zurücknehmen. Doch Tonks Antwort bestand nur aus einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln. „Viel besser siehst du auch nicht aus."

Harry ging nicht darauf ein, sondern setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch.

Eine Weile herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen. Harry versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, um seine Taktlosigkeit wieder gutzumachen, doch alles was er hätte sagen können, schien ihm lasch und ungenügend. „Tut mir Leid, Tonks. Das war nicht so gemeint."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Harry.", sagte Tonks, „Du hast ja Recht."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Sie hatten sich nichts zu sagen. Wie auch? Harry kannte Tonks nicht besonders gut. Er hatte sie ein paar Mal flüchtig gesehen, er wusste, dass sie ein Metamorphmagus war und dass sie als Aurorin für das Ministerium arbeitete. Und dass sie Sirius Cousine war. Aber über ihr wirkliches Wesen, über ihren Charakter, ihre Vorlieben oder Abneigungen wusste er nichts. Warum eigentlich? Weil es ihn nicht interessiert hatte? Nein, das war es nicht. Aber woran lag es dann?

„Harry?"

Tonks Frage riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Ja?"

Die junge Aurorin schien unsicher, knetete ihre Finger und kaute auf ihrer Lippe, so als wollte sie ihm ein Geheimnis verraten. „An wie viel von deinen Eltern kannst du dich eigentlich erinnern?"

Harry war verwirrt. Wieso fragte sie ihn danach? Ging sie das überhaupt etwas an?

„Eigentlich an gar nichts.", gab Harry zu, „Ich weiß, was man mir erzählt hat und was ich über die Jahre rausgefunden habe…aber…wirkliche Erinnerung…dass ich wirklich sagen kann ich war dort und dort…und habe das und das erlebt…davon weiß ich nichts."

Tonks nickte verstehend. Ihren Blick wandte sie wieder auf die Tischplatte.

„Warum willst du das wissen?" fragte Harry.

Erneut schien Tonks unsicher. „Ich…ich…ich kannte deine Eltern."

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Was?"

„Ja. Meine Mutter hat deiner Mutter Nachhilfe in Kräuterkunde gegeben.", sagte Tonks, „So haben sie sich angefreundet." Tonks machte eine kurze Pause. „Kurz nach deiner Geburt, und nachdem deine Eltern sich verstecken mussten, haben meiner Eltern und ich euch besucht." Tonks bedachte Harry mit einem Blick als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern, dass sehr weit zurücklag. „Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern. Dein Vater hat uns aufgemacht, weil deine Mutter gerade oben bei dir war." Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du warst ein richtig süßes Baby." Sagte Tonks.

Harry spürte, dass er rot wurde. Welcher Fünfzehnjährige bekommt es schon gerne gesagt, dass er ein süßes Baby gewesen ist? Harrys Röte schien Tonks zu amüsieren.

Plötzlich tastete sie in den Taschen ihres Mantels und ihrer Kleider herum. „Warte, ich hab sogar ein Bild."

Die Röte auf Harrys Gesicht wurde noch tiefer. Tonks besaß Babyfotos von ihm? Wie peinlich war das denn? Aber neben der Scham empfand Harry eine innere Aufregung. Tonks besaß einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit.

Tonks hatte das Bild endlich gefunden und hielt es so, dass Harry es sehen konnte. Auf dem Bild konnte man ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht sieben Jahren sehen, das ein kleines Baby auf dem Schoß und ihre Arme um den kleinen Babykörper geschlungen hatte. Beide lächelten glücklich und vergnügt in die Kamera. Das Mädchen war Tonks. Harry fiel auf, dass ihr Haar genau dasselbe Rabenschwarz hatte wie seines. Auch die Augenfarbe war identisch.

Vorsichtig nahm Harry Tonks das Bild aus der Hand und betrachtete es genauer.

Auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl sich zu erinnern. Es war nicht dieses Gefühl, wenn man wirklich weiß man ist an diesem oder jenem Ort gewesen, hat mit diesen oder jenen Leuten gesprochen oder dieses und jenes Erlebnis gehabt. Es war dieses Kitzeln am Gehirn, das man spürt, wenn das Erinnerungsvermögen etwas lange Zurückliegendes aus dem Keller gräbt und versucht es mit etwas anderem zu assoziieren.

Harry gab Tonks das Bild zurück. „Danke."

Tonks Antwort bestand aus einem Nicken. Ihre Schultern waren runtergesackt und ihr Kopf hing nach unten. Sie wirkte traurig.

Harrys Hände ballten sich zur Faust. Es gefiel ihm nicht Tonks so traurig zu sehen. Es tat ihm nicht direkt weh, aber es gefiel ihm einfach nicht. Das war einfach nicht Tonks. Die Tonks, die er kennengelernt hatte, war eine Frohnatur und ein Tollpatsch, der über alles stolperte und alles zerdepperte was nicht bei Drei auf den Bäumen war.

Tonks sollte wieder lachen. Sie sollte wieder fröhlich sein und Ginny und Hermine mit ihren komischen Verwandlungen zum Lachen bringen und selbst Spaß daran haben. Harry wollte sich bedanken. Richtig bedanken. Tonks hatte ihm einen kleinen Teil seiner Kindheit enthüllt, in dem sie eine Rolle spielte. Das machte sie zu einem Teil von ihm.

„Tonks?"

Als Tonks nicht reagierte stand Harry auf, kam um den Tisch herum und stellte sich neben sie. „Tonks." Rief er sie etwas lauter.

Die junge Aurorin hob den Kopf und sah Harry von unten herauf fragend an.

Harry hatte es nicht geplant. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht und eigentlich dachte er in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht nach. Harry dachte nicht nach. Er handelte einfach. Getrieben von dem Wunsch Tonks wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen glücklich zu machen.

Sanft nahm Harry Tonks Gesicht in die Hände, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf die Lippen.

Es war kein richtiger Kuss, eigentlich nur ein Kolibri, der gegen ihre Lippen flatterte. Ein gehauchter Kuss. Harry erwartete, dass Tonks ihn von sich stoßen und vielleicht sogar schlagen würde. Doch sie tat nichts von alldem, sondern schloss einfach die Augen und verlor sich. Harry wurde etwas mutiger, der Druck seiner Lippen stärker, sodass aus der leichten Berührung ein echter Kuss wurde, in dem beide einfach nur die Nähe und die Zärtlichkeit des anderen genossen und versuchten ihm diese wieder zurück zu geben.

Nach einer kurzen Weile, die vielleicht nur ein Moment war, vielleicht auch einige Minuten oder mehrere Tage, lösten sie sich voneinander. Tonks Mund war leicht geöffnet. Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit spiegelten sich in ihren Augen. Harry spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmern. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig.

Als Tonks ihre Hand auf seine legte, ließ Harry ihr Gesicht los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper. Seine Hände ballten und entspannten sich wieder, so als wüssten sie nichts mit sich anzufangen. Noch immer schaute ihn Tonks fassungslos an.

„Ähm…, also…ich…" Harrys stotternde Versuche sich zu entschuldigen wurden von Tonks unterbunden, als sie aufstand und seinen Mund mit ihren Fingerspitzen verschloss. Langsam und sanft legte sich ihre Hand auf seine Wange, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn auf die andere Wange küsste. „Danke, Harry." Sagte Tonks leise.

Harry konnte nichts anderes tun als zu nicken. Einen Moment standen sie noch so nahe beieinander, bevor Harry an ihr vorbei aus der Küche floh.

Tonks sah ihm lange hinterher. Dann setzte sie sich wieder.

Vorsichtig nahm Tonks das Bild heraus. Das Mädchen winkte ihr zu, während der kleine Junge ihr Kusshändchen zuwarf. Tonks lächelte das Bild an, küsste ihre Fingerspitzen und warf den Kuss zurück.

Und ohne dass es Tonks merkte, veränderte sich die Farbe ihrer Haare von einem tristen mausgrau zu einem vollen und dunklen Rabenschwarz und ihre Augen in ein Smaragdes Grün.


End file.
